alvin and the chipmunks vs Dracula
by Tryingtowriteprostyle
Summary: A shadowy force looms as the munks return to school after their summer adventure. The king of the vampires, count Dracula, has come to Los Angles. And he's after the munks. Do they stand a chance? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Location: Castle in Transylvania

Date: September 8, 2005

"You lie!" A man in a long cloak yelled. "No, I'm not lying, master. You know that I would never lie to you. I only tell you the truth about what I see." A gypsy like woman responded. "Then you misinterpreted what you saw." "No master. I assure you. I didn't misinterpret what I saw." "But…I just can't accept this. Me? Destroyed?" "Yes, unfortunately, master. That's what I saw in my vision. But, it's not too late, master. Remember, the future isn't set in stone. You can still take out your slayer and prevent your destruction." "Yes, your right. And that is exactly what I will do. I will never allow myself to be defeated by some….some…what was it again?" "Chipmunk, master." 'Chipmunk?" "Yes master. A chipmunk. One of THE chipmunks. You know, the ones that are human sized and talk?" "Ah, yes. I've heard of them. So, it's one of them?" "Yes sir. One of the six of them is the one who I saw destroy you. Although, the face was sort of blurry, so I couldn't tell which one it was." "Well, no matter. I'll just go to America and find out who it is." "Um, please don't take this the wrong way master, but, wouldn't it be easier to just lure them hear and take them all out on your home ground?" "Yes, but I do not take the easy way out. I enjoy the challenge. I shall test my powers of deduction and figure out who is the would be slayer." "very well, master. But, before you go, I must tell you one last thing." "What is it?" "I saw a calendar in my vision. I saw that it said that the day of your slaying is the eighteenth. Which means you have ten days to find your slayer." "Plenty of time. Well, I'd best go get ready." The man in the cloak began to walk off. "Master…" "Don't tell me your worried about me. Your lack of faith is disturbing." "I'm sorry, master. It's just that.." The man walked back over and placed his hand under the woman's chin. "I'm coming back. Have faith in me." The man said, his eyes beginning to glow red. The woman's eyes temporarily glowed red as well and then she nodded in agreement. "Good girl. Now, I must be off." The man then walked off. "Happy hunting! Come back soon!" The woman yelled. The man gave a slight wave back in response. "Come back soon, master Dracula."

Meanwhile

Location: Seville house, Los Angles, California

"Come on! Let's go, Alvin" Dave yelled up the stairs. Alvin, who was in his room playing guitar, sighed and stopped what he was doing. The fifteen year old then slowly made his way to the stairs. He then descended the stairs as slowly as possible. "Come on, Alvin! We don't have all day!" 'That's right. So get yourself in gear, Alvin. So help me, if they sell out of the new neo brand calculators before we get there, I'll…" "Oh, put a sock in it, Simon." "Now, Alvin, just because you don't like going back to school shopping doesn't give you the right to be rude." Dave said. "Oh, I'm fine with shopping. I like shopping as much as the average should. It's the back to school part I hate." "Well, that's too bad, cause your going back to school. And that means we have to go back to school shopping." " 'Don't suppose I can talk you out of it?" "Not a chance." Alvin snapped his fingers in frustration. "Dang it." He said. Seeing his red clad son's lack of enthusiasm, Dave came up with an idea. "You know, Alvin. Miss Miller and the girls are planning on meeting us at store." "Wait, Britt's at the store?" "By now? Probably." "Well, it would be rude of us as boyfriends to keep the ladies waiting, so let's go." Alvin then darted out the door. "I figured that would get him moving. Thank you, Brittany." Dave thought. 'Alright, boys. Let's go." The rest of the Seville quickly joined Alvin in the car. "Alright, boys. Next stop, the school supply store." Dave then hit the gas and they were off. As they drove, Alvin thought only of Brittany. He thought back to their first beside the campfire in Japan. He then realized how fast time had gone by since then. It had been several weeks since he and the rest of the chipmunks defeated the Vorsteins once again. "Man, time's been flying. Can't believe it's been three weeks since we clobbered the Vorsteins." He said out loud. "I'm just glad all that chaos is over with." Simon said. "Me too. I'm also glad that I'm going to be in the tenth grade this year. That means I'm not a freshman anymore and the seniors should leave me alone." Theodore said. 'I here you, Theo. Man, last year was awful. Of course, Alvin doesn't know what we're talking about cause the seniors all liked him." Simon said. "Hey, when your cool, your cool. And don't give me any flack, Simon. Remember, I tried my best to protect you from those stupid seniors." "Yes, I remember Alvin and I'm grateful for it. Hopefully, you won't have to do it again." "I wouldn't have to do it at all if you guys would just take some martial arts classes like I did. You know, if you'd learn how to defend yourselves." "Alvin, I'm a scientist and Theodore's an aspiring chef. Scientists and chefs don't do martial arts." "Fine, get your butts kicked." "Now, Alvin, you and both know that you wouldn't let that happen. You love your brothers too much to let anyone hurt them. Your fight with the Vorsteins proves that much." Dave said. "Yeah, whatever. I still say they should at least take karate, cause I can't always be around to save the day." "What if we say we'll think about it, Al?" Theodore asked. "That's all I'm asking, Theo. That's all I'm asking." "Alright then, we'll think about it. Right, Simon? We'll think about it?" "Yeah, okay. We'll think about it." "Then that settles that." Shortly after their conversation ended, the munks arrived at the store. After finding a parking space, Alvin bolted to the stores entrance. "Boy, he's in a hurry to see Brittany, isn't he?" Theodore said. "Well, what do you expect? He hasn't seen her in three days." Simon said sarcastically. Meanwhile, Alvin neared the entrance. When he got close enough, he could see Brittany and the rest of the miller family standing by the door. "Brittany!" He yelled. Brittany turned and waved at him. Alvin finally stopped running when he got within a foot of Brittany. He then bent over, with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "You okay, Al?" Eleanor asked. "Yeah. Just give a sec…Okay. I'm good." "Say, Alvin, where are the others?' Jeanette asked. "Back there." Alvin said, pointing behind himself. He then turned and yelled to his family. "Come on, hurry up, you slowpokes!" he then turned back to the millers. "So, how is everyone today?" "Good." "Just fine." "Never better." Eleanor, Jeanette and Miss Miller answered in sequence. "And Britt, how are you?" Brittany leaned in and kissed Alvin's cheek. "I'm just fine. Thanks for asking." "So, Alvin, are you excited about going into the tenth grade?" Miss Miller asked. "Not really. I mean, it's hard to get excited over small stuff like this after you've had an adventure like we did this summer." "Good point, Alvin. Good point." At this time, the rest of the Seville's caught up. "Alright. Now that everyone's here, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two families entered the store. Dave and Miss Miller walked over to the carts and pulled out three carts. They pushed the carts in front of the boys. "Okay boys, here's the plan Miss Miller and I came up with this morning over the phone. Since we've got so much to get, we decided to make it interesting and divvy up the list into fourths. In other words, we divide into four groups of two and take a fourth of the list. And since your already coupled up, the groups have already been decided. So with all that said, let's get started." Dave pulled the list out of pocket and then looked at Simon and Jeanette. "Simon, Jeanette, your on protractor and calculator duty." "Got it. Let's go, Jean." "Okay." Dave tore off their part of the list and gave it to Simon. Simon and Jeanette then headed off. "Theodore, Eleanor, the pens, pencils and staplers are all yours." "We're on it Dave." Eleanor said. Eleanor took the list scrap from Dave and then headed off, arm in arm, with Theodore. " And that leaves paper, notebooks and binders for you and Brittany, Alvin." Alvin muttered to himself about his and Brittany's items being boring, but took the list scrap any way. "Wait, a sec, Dave. You gave away all the school supplies, so what do you and mom have to get?" Brittany asked. "We'll have to go next door for that, Brittany." Dave responded. "Next door? But, that's a radio shack. What could you get for school there?" "It's a surprise, Brittany dear. You'll see what it is soon enough. Let's leave it at that." Miss Miller said. "Well, okay, I guess. Well, time's a wastin'. Let's go, Alvy." "Eh, Alright. Later, Dave." Alvin and Brittany then walked off. "They're gonna be in for a real treat, eh, Dave?" Miss Miller asked. "They sure are. Alright, let's go." "Right." Meanwhile, in the calculator line. "Hey, Sy?" "Yeah, Jean?" "Do you think we'll have any new teachers this year? You know Mister Morrison retired at the end of last year, so they probably got a new history class teacher. Think we'll have the new teacher's class?" 'I can't say, Jean. I'm not psychic, so I can't see into the future. But, considering that Mrs. Johnston also teaches history, there's a fifty-fifty chance either way. Personally though, I'd rather have the new teacher. Because I've seen how Mrs. Johnston conducts her class and frankly her style is, well, for lack of a better term, boring. So, I'd rather have the new teacher, who ever it is." "Yeah, me too….Boy, I hope this line moves soon." While Simon and Jeanette continued to wait in line, Alvin was in the paper aisle, throwing package after package of paper into the cart. All the while, he was singing a bon jovi song. "And when the world gets in my face, I say, have a nice day." He sang as he threw the last package into the cart. "You know, Alvy, in your case, I don't think that line of the song is true. You don't let life off with just a simple 'have a nice day'. No, from what I've seen, you take life by the horns and throw it to the ground when it gets in your face." "Well, what can I say? That's just my style. I like kicking life's butt. Better than it kicking mine." "Very true. And that's what I love the most about you, Alvy. Your can't be beaten attitude." "It's more than an attitude, babe. It's the truth. I can't be beaten. I'm the king of the world, ha-ha." "Then that makes me the queen." "Your majesty." Alvin said, bowing low in front Brittany. Brittany giggled and returned the gesture. As they raised back up, the young couples eyes met. Alvin noticed a sly grin shoot across Brittany's face. An idea had just popped into her head. She suddenly grabbed Alvin by the shoulders and pushed him up against a nearby support column. Once there, she place one of her legs between his and then leaned into him. She then kissed Alvin. "Like that?" "Like you need to ask? But, uh, aren't we getting kinda risqué? I mean, that was super, mega hot but, aren't we going kind of fast?" "What can I say? I'm an aggressive lover." "So I see." Alvin said slyly. "But, it's not like you mind, right?" "Not at all, babe. It just makes you hotter." "Hehe, you sure know how to butter a girl up, Alvy." As Brittany leaned in for another kiss, she heard a very loud whistle. She turned to see Theodore and Eleanor at the end of the aisle. Eleanor had her fingers n her mouth and whistling loudly. "Eleanor!" Brittany yelled. "Oh, sorry. I couldn't help myself. Please, don't let me stop you." "I'm not gonna do it while your watching!" "Funny, I wouldn't think you'd mind." "Of course, I mind! I love kissing Alvin, but that's private. I'm not gonna do it with my little sister watching." "Hey, I'm only little height wise. Age wise, we're the same, Brittany." "But I'm oldest!" "Oh here we go with that again." "You know, considering the fact that you were orphans, how do you know for sure who's oldest?" Theodore asked. "Way to stir up the hornets nest, Theo." Alvin said, rubbing his eyes in frustration. "What?" Theodore asked. "You know, Teddy's got a point. How do we know that you're the oldest, Brittany?" "Well, I …" "Ha, you don't know do you? Then, who's to say I'm not the oldest?" "Alight, that's enough. Look, girls, I don't why your even arguing about this. I mean, didn't Eleanor just say that you're the same age, years wise? I think she did and that's all that matters. I mean, compared to years, how much do minutes and seconds really matter?" "But, Alvin, you used to.." Theodore started. " I know I did Theo. I know used to lord the 'older brother' thing over you and Simon but, if haven't noticed, I stopped doing that a few years ago. I just stopped caring about that fact. And think the girls should too. Don't you think so, girls?" "…You know, Alvy's right. The minutes and seconds don't count. Only the years count, and as far as that goes, we're the same age. So this argument is stupid. I'm sorry for starting it, Ely." "No, I started. I shouldn't have interrupted you and Alvin. I know from experience how important time alone with the one you love is. So, I'm sorry." "Let's just say we're both sorry and leave it at that." "Agreed." "Sisters?" "Always." Eleanor responded, shooting the thumbs up. "Okay, now that that's settled, we can get down to business. You guys are done with your shopping, right? Alvin asked. "Yup." Theodore asked. 'Then let's go round up Sy and Jean and go wait for Dave and Miss Miller." "Okay." Minutes later. "Hey, everyone, we're back. Are you all done?" Miss Miller asked. "Yup." The munks responded. "Okay, then, let's go pay for this and get out of here." The parents paid for the supplies and then headed for the parking lot. When they arrived at the Miller family's car, miss Miller opened the right rear passenger door and removed two bags from the car. "Here you go kids." "What's this?" Jeanette asked as miss miller handed her a bag. "Oh, this must be the surprise you told us about, right mom?" "Yup. Go ahead and open them." Theodore and Jeanette opened the bags. "Cell phones!" Brittany cried. Sure enough, each bag contained three phones, already wrapped in carrying cases matching each munk's favorite color. "We thought you guys would need to get in touch faster, now that your all coupled up. So, we bought you cell phones." Dave said. "Thanks, Dave!" The boys shouted. "Thanks, Mom!" The girls yelled. "Your welcome kids." Meanwhile, A certain count was on the phone with one of his people in the states. "And your sure the position is open?" "Yes sir. And the chipmunks will be in the class." "Perfect. Tell the principal that I'll be there early tomorrow for an interview." "Yes sir. I'm sure you'll get the job. Goodbye" "And with that, stage one of my plan is finished."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Date: September 9, 2011

Location: Albert Einstein High School

The next day, the munks walked the halls their high school, heading towards their lockers. Conveniently, they were located near each other. Simon thought it might've been a favor done for them by the vice-principal, who was a known chipmunk fan. " 'Groan' somebody tell me this is a bad dream and that I can wake up soon." Alvin said. "Fortunately, that's not the case, Alvin." Jeanette said. "Said one of the munks who actually likes school." "Oh, come on, Alvin. How bad can this school year be?" Simon asked. "Well, considering last year's, and every school year before that's, track record, it can be pretty sucky." "First of all, Alvin, sucky is not a word. Secondly, from what I saw, you had a pretty good year last year." "Actually, Sy, I didn't have a such a great year. If you'd paid attention, you would have seen that I had to fight off people I thought were my friends, because they were pickin' on my brothers. Then I had them breathing down my neck for pretty much the rest of the year. I had to watch my back, your back and Theodore's back. And on top of that, I had the ever sucky cloud of school and home work hanging over my head. So I'd say last year was pretty, darn sucky. Just like every school year in my entire life." "Well…they're only 'sucky' because you let them be. If you had a way to make them fun, they wouldn't be 'sucky'." "Make school 'fun'? Uh, Sy, did you fall out of bed and hit your head this morning? Cause that's the craziest thing I've heard you say this year. Sy, school has never been and never will be fun. Except P.E. That's usually pretty sweet. But, other than that, school just plain sucks. You know, personally, I believe school is actually a cruel experiment adults conduct to see if it's possible to kill a kid with boredom." "Please, spare us your conspiracy theories, Alvin." "Whatever." "Well, at least we're in a lot of the same classes. That's something you've got going for you, Alvin." Eleanor said, finally looking up from scanning through everyone's schedules. "Wait, seriously?" "Yup. Look for yourself." Eleanor handed over the schedules and Alvin glanced over them. Sure enough, all six of the munks were in four of their six daily classes together. "Well, look at that. El's telling the truth." "Why would I lie about that?" "I wasn't sayin' you were lyin', El. I just couldn't believe it." "You know, this is probably another 'gift' from our old friend the vice-principal." Simon said. "Which class have together, Alvin?" Theodore asked. " We've got science, history, P.E., and math together, in that order." "Great, Those are the classes I need help in." "You need help in P.E.?" Alvin asked. "I'm not good at sports, Alvin." Theodore said bluntly. "Well, don't worry. Your bros have got your back, right sy?" "That's right." Just then, the munks walked past the principal's office. Suddenly, the door flew open in front of Theodore and hit him. "Ow!" Theodore cried. "Oh, sorry." They heard a voice say. The munks looked to see a tall, thin man, dressed all in black, with a wide brimmed hat staring back at them. "Well, I'll be. You're the chipmunks aren't you?" "That's us." Jeanette said. "But, I thought the chipmunks were just boys." "Where have you been? We merged the chipettes with the chipmunks ages ago." Brittany said. "Sorry, I don't keep up with music much. Too busy with my work." "And what work is that?" Simon asked. "Archeology." "What? Seriously?" "Yes, seriously." "But, what's an archeologist doing here?" Jeanette asked. "Taking over as the new history teacher." 'You're the new teacher?" Eleanor asked. "I sure am. But where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself. I'm Doctor Vladimir Richards and I just got hired as the new history teacher." "It's nice to meet you, Dr. Richards. My name is Simon Seville. These are my brothers, Alvin." "Yo." "And Theodore." "Hi." "And we're their girlfriends. I'm Jeanette." "I'm Brittany." "And I'm Eleanor." "Nice to meet everyone." "So, tell me, Doctor. What brings you here?" Simon asked. "Well, I just moved to town and had some extended down time until my next dig, so I went looking for work and I found this job." "I see." "Do any of you have history class?" "We all do. And no teacher is listed, so we might get you as our teacher." "Well, perfect. I hope to see you there. Well, I'd best get going. Sorry for hitting you with the door, Theodore." "Not a problem." Doctor Richards nodded and walked away. As he did, he thought 'Well, judging from that, I'm starting to believe that the pudgy boy in green is off the list. I mean, getting hit with a door hurts, but not that much. He must have a low tolerance for pain and that subtracts a lot from his candidacy as my slayer. But, then again, he seemed like a pretty innocent child and a veil of innocence is a perfect way to lure some one into a false sense of security. I'd better keep an eye on him, just in case." Meanwhile, Alvin watched Dr. Richards walk away. "There's something weird about that guy, and I don't like it." he said out loud. "Why? Because he actually knows how to speak nicely to people?" Simon asked. "What? I talk nicely all the time." "Sure you do, Alvin." "Man, I should've left you in Japan." "We both know that you couldn't have done that. Your conscious would have swallowed you up if you did." "No, it…dang it. Your right. Why are you always right?" "I'm not always right. I'm just right when your involved." "Yeah, whatever. Come on, let's get to our lockers." The munks hurried along to their lockers. Once they finished organizing their things, the re grouped in the center of the hall. "Well, we have a different home room, so we'll see you in science class." Brittany said. "Alright, see you later, babe." Brittany leaned in and kissed Alvin goodbye. Jeanette and Eleanor followed their sister's lead with Simon and Theodore. The munks then parted and headed off. Later that day, the munks found themselves together in history class. Much to Simon and Jeanette's liking, they found that Dr. Richards was their teacher. "Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Doctor Vladimir Richards. I'll be your history teacher for this semester." As Dr. Richards continued talking, Alvin wondered what it was about the doctor that he didn't like. "What is it? There's something about him and I can't put my finger on it. But, I can't shake the feeling that it's something bad. Really bad. Oh well. I'll just have to keep my eye on him." Later that evening, Alvin came running into the living room. "Hey, guys, look what I found!" Alvin cried . "What is it, Alvin?" Simon asked. "My old monster encyclopedia." "Oh, not that old thing. I thought we threw it away." "No way, man. I just lost it for a long while. But, there's no way I could throw this away. It's too handy." "It's come in handy once, Alvin, and I doubt it'll come in handy again." "You never know, sy. You never know. Anyways, I'm going to start reading it again." Alvin then sat down and cracked open the book and flipped to a random page. "Alright, vampires! Always did love them in the monster movies." Alvin read the article. When read about how vampires typically dressed if they had to go out into the daylight, a cold chill ran down his spine. "This is it. This is why I don't like Doctor Richards. It's because he's a vampire!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Location: Einstein high school

Date: September 10, 2005

The next day found Alvin and the gang having lunch in the school cafeteria. While everyone else ate and chatted happily, Alvin stared at the vampires page of his encyclopedia. Brittany noticed this and said 'planning your Halloween costume early, Alvie?" "No, I'm doing to research." "Research?" Jeanette asked. "Yeah. You see guys, I think there's vampire on the loose here at Einstein high." "Oh come on, Alvin. A vampire? Would you listen to yourself? There are no such things as vampires." "That's what you said about werewolves, and who was right then?" "Okay, I'll grant you that one. But, that doesn't mean vampires, or any other monster in that book of yours for that matter, are real as well." "I hope your right, Simon." Theodore said, clearly thinking back to the time he had been turned into a werewolf. He then thought of becoming a vampire and the image of him getting bit by another monster made Theodore shake. Eleanor noticed. 'You alright, Teddy?" She asked. "Y-yeah. I'm fine, Ellie." "Look, I'm telling you, Sy, there's a vampire in our school." "Alright, let's say I believe you for a minute. Who do you think is the vampire?" "It's Dr. Richards!" "Okay, now I know your crazy. Alvin, Dr. Richards is not a vampire." "Yes, he is!" "Wait a second. If Dr. Richards is a vampire, how come he can walk around in daylight? I thought daylight was supposed to turn a vampire into dust." Theodore said. " I'm glad you asked, Theo. Here take a look at this." Alvin said, handing the book over to Theodore and pointing to the particular section that convinced him that Dr. Richards was a vampire. "Though exposure to sunlight will still destroy a vampire, the more clever of the breed have taken to wearing protective clothing. The color varies from vampire to vampire, but most prefer black for some unknown reason. To distinguish these vampires from ordinary people, look for those wearing all black, head to toe, leaving no skin exposed, for no apparent reason. Also, if this person looks too old to achieve the up incoming 'gothic' look, it's a good bet that the person is a vampire." Theodore read out loud. "I have to say, that does sound a lot Dr. Richards." Eleanor said "Your not seriously agreeing with Alvin, are you, Eleanor?" Simon asked. "Well, not exactly. I'm just saying that Dr. Richards is too old to pull off the goth look, so there has to be another reason for him to where all that black." "Well, I think I know why he wears all those black clothes." Simon said. "Alright, let's hear your take, Simon. If he's not a vampire, then what's up with him?" Alvin asked. "I believe that he's sick." "Sick?" "Yes, sick. While digging around on the internet last night, I came across an interesting medical article. It was about a condition called porphyria. It's also called the 'vampire disease'." "See, told.." "I'll ask you not to interrupt, Alvin." "Hmph." "Anyway, as I was saying, the vampire disease is only a nickname for porphyria. Now, there are two kinds of pophyria. There's acute, which affects that blood and in turn the brain and nervous system, and cutaneous, which affects the gums and skin. I believe Dr. Richards has cutaneous porphyria." "But why would that cause him to wear so much black, Simon?" Eleanor asked. "I'm getting to that. Now you see, as I said, cutaneous porphyria affects the skin and gums. It causes necrosis, or death, of the tissue in the gums and skin. So if Dr. Richards look a bit strange, I.E. vampric, it's because the tissue of gums has died off, making his teeth look longer. Also, this causes photosensitivity, or sensitivity to light. Light such as sun light or possibly even florescent light. And this can cause blistering and in extreme cases death of the skin cells. So, Dr. Richards probably wears all those clothes to protect himself from the light, so his condition doesn't cause him any pain. The black is just personal preference." "That would also explain his obvious paleness. He probably doesn't go out, except to do his job." Jeanette said. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to go outside much if I had that disease either." Eleanor said. "It must make his archeology job very difficult. It must have been his dream since he was little. You have to admire that kind of determination." "Admire? Guys, he's not some sickly guy you should feel sorry. He's a blood thirsty monster who'll drain you or make you into a blood sucker as well if you don't watch your back." Alvin said. "Let it go, Alvin. Dr. Richards is not a vampire, and that's that." Simon said. "But he's got all the signs. The pale skin, the sensitivity to sunlight, the clothes, and though I haven't seen them, I'll bet he has fangs. And to top it off, he's got that 'I want to suck your blood', Transylvanian accent." "You can't label somebody a monster just because they have an accent, Alvin." "I know that, Simon, and I'd never do that under normal circumstances. But this isn't a normal circumstance. We're talking about our teacher being a vampire." "Alright, enough. I don't want to hear anymore, Alvin. Dr. Richards is a sick man and I'm glad he isn't here to hear you talk about him like this. Now be quiet and let the rest of us eat in peace." "You know what? I really hope it's you he bites you first, Simon. And I hope I'm there to see it. Cause I wanna watch you turn, cause only then would you believe me." "You may be right there, Alvin. It would take irrefutable proof to convince me that Dr. Richards is a vampire. But, I know you'd never let him bite me. It's just not in your nature. Like Dave said, family means too much to you." "And now that's a bad thing? Man, everyday now I wish more and more that I had left you in Japan. If only I'd known then what I know now, I would've left you there. I would've taken the clue to Theodore and left you there." "No you wouldn't have and you know it! You don't have the guts to do it!" "I've got the guts and the skills to knock you for a loop!" "I'd love to see you try!" "Alright, you asked for it!" Alvin said, balling up his fist. Brittany stepped in. "Alright, break it up you two." "Eh, forget it. He's not worth the trouble I'd get in. Besides, I don't need him to believe me. I'll get proof for everyone else and save them. The Dracula wanna-be can have Simon." And with that, Alvin stormed off with his book. "Alvie, wait!" Brittany cried. "Don't go after him, Brittany. You'll only encourage him." "Shut up, Simon! I'll do as I please. You know, you're his brother. You should at least give him the benefit of the doubt. He deserves that much from you." Brittany then ran after Alvin, leaving the others to eat in an awkward silence. Brittany soon caught up to Alvin. "Alvie…" "Stupid Simon. I hope Dr. Richards sucks out every drop of blood he's got." "Now Alvie, you don't really mean that." "I….guess your right. I don't. Man, it's good to have you around, babe. Just having you talk to me calms me down." "I used to make you mad, remember?" "For our relationship sake, I'm trying not to." "Oh! Well, thank you, Alvie. Now, can you tell me what brought all this on?" "Well, remember how I said I didn't like Dr Richards?" "Yeah." "Well, it was because he gave me this creepy vibe. The same kind of vibe Mr. Talbot gave me when he was still a werewolf. I, I think I'm able to sense monsters or something, Britt. But, sensing's not enough. I have to stop him from hurting anyone. Say you'll help me." "Oh, Alvie. You know I will. You know I will."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Location: Einstein high school

Date: September 14, 2005

Alvin and Brittany spent the next three days trying to find out for sure that Dr. Richards was a vampire. Now, they were entering their fourth day. They had found nothing more than circumstantial evidence so far. They had seen Dr. Richards order his hamburger rare at lunch. They had also seen him lick up the red juice, which they believed to be blood. They had seen him take a corner down a hallway and a few seconds later when they arrived, he wouldn't be in the hall, as if he had disappeared. But, while these things were strange, they didn't really prove much. And Brittany knew this. But, since she loved Alvin, she wouldn't dare mention it. However, Alvin knew it as well. "Darn it. Why can't we get just one hard piece of evidence? Just one, that's all I ask. And it doesn't have to be anything major like an attack. It could be something as simple as seeing him walk by a mirror and not see his reflection. Man, that would be perfect." "Um, Alvie, why don't we take a break, huh? I mean, we'll burn ourselves out at this rate." "But what if he attacks some one while our guard is down?" "Then we, um….Look, Alvie, all I'm saying is that, while you mean well, you can't keep going for days on end like this. I'll know you've barely slept the last three nights." "How, how'd you know that?" "Because I know you. I'm your girlfriend, Alvie and on top of that, I've known you for years. I know how you operate, maybe even better than your own mom does. And it's because of that that I know you haven't been sleeping right. And that worries me. And you don't want to worry me, do you?" "Well, no, of course not. But, I can't just lay around when there's a blood sucking vampire walking the halls, can I?" "I'm not saying you should just lay around, Alvie. I'm just saying that you should sleep normally. I mean, if you collapse and have to be put in the hospital for exhaustion, what happens then?" "Um, well…" "I'll tell you what happens. Game over for Einstein High, that's what happens. With nobody with the knowledge and ability to stand up against a vampire, that's the only option. I know I couldn't do it. I believe only you can, Alvie. Cause only you've got the skill set that I think you'd need. You've got pretty much expert knowledge on vampires, your arguably the fastest guy in school and you've got boundless courage. And it's those things that I think someone needs to fight a vampire. You need to know about vampires to know their weaknesses, you need speed to dodge their powerful attacks, and you need the courage to even stand up against the vampire. And you're the only one I know who's got all of those things. So, while I don't want you to put yourself in danger, I know only you can stop Dr. Richards. But, like I've already said, if you pass out from exhaustion, it's all over." "Alright, I get it, Britt. I'll try to sleep normally from now on." "You'd better." "Alright, I promise I will." "That's better. Now then, I wanna ask you something." 'Okay, shoot." "Well, you know Saturday's the day after tomorrow." "Yeah." "Well, I was wondering if you and I could go to the movies?" "You mean on a date?" "Well, that's generally what it's called." "Yeah, sure, I guess." "Oh, thank you, Alvie." "Now, let me ask you something." "Okay." "Do you really believe that Dr. Richards is a vampire, or are you just humoring me cause you're my girlfriend?" "Well, to be honest, I do have some doubts about Dr. Richards. But, I definitely believe in you, Alvie. So, if you say Dr. Richards is a vampire, I'll take your word for it." "Well, I guess that's good enough." Alvin then looked up at the clock on the wall. "Crap! Lunch is almost over. Let's hurry!" "Right!" The young munks raced to lunchroom and quickly went through the line. They then joined their siblings, who were sitting outside at a table in the school's courtyard. "Well, look who's here. It's about time." Simon said. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Simon." Brittany said, while biting down on a carrot. "So, did you find any evidence of Dr. Richards vampirism?" Jeanette asked. "No, not yet. Well, nothing concrete anyway. I mean, we've seen him do some weird stuff, but it doesn't necessarily make him a vampire." Brittany said. "Please don't talk with your mouth full, Britt." Eleanor said. Brittany quickly swallowed her food and said 'whatever you say, mother." "Stop it. You know I hate when you do that." "Now, girls. Please don't start fighting." Theodore said. "Fine. So, what kind of weird thins have you've seen him do, Alvin?" Eleanor asked. "Well, we've seen him go down a hallway and when we got there, like, seconds later, he was gone. Just gone. And this is in a hallway with no doors." "Maybe Dr. Richards is a fast walker." Simon said. "Nobody walks that fast, Sy. Heck, nobody runs that fast." "Hmm, well, I can see how that could be weird. Anything else?" "He orders his burger rare." "So what? A lot of people do that." Simon said. "But do they lick up all the 'juice' when they're done?" "Okay, admittedly, that's a little on strange side, but that doesn't make him a vampire." "Do you have anything else?" Jeanette asked. "No, not yet. But I will get something, I promise." "Well, until then, let's get on to another topic." Simon said. "Well, how about the news about the clubs that are opening?" Eleanor asked. "Oh yeah, that was in the announcements this morning. Has anyone seen what clubs are opening?" Alvin asked. "Well, there's the gardening club. I already signed myself up for that again. They're doing indoor gardening this year and I heard they're going to be getting an artificial sunlight projector." "You mean a sun lamp?" Alvin asked. "No, they've already got those. This is going to be for some bigger plants they're planning on growing that need more sunlight that the sun lamps can provide." "I see. Any other clubs open?" "Well, I know you'll like this one, Al. They're starting a martial arts club." "Martial arts club? Oh, perfect. Boys, come on!" Alvin suddenly leaped over the table and grabbed his brothers by their wrists. He then started up towards the office, where the club sign up sheet was known to be. The chipettes raced to keep up. "Wait, Alvin, where are you taking us?" Simon cried. "The three of us are signing up for that club!" "What? Alvin you can't make us sign up for that club!" Alvin then stopped and turned to look his brothers in the eye. "Look, you guys need to learn how to defend yourselves and this club will be a nice, easy way to get you guys into the world of martial arts. Come on, you know I'm right." "Well, we did promise that we'd think about it, Simon." Theodore said. "Yes, I know but, wouldn't they want seasoned fighters, like Alvin, over newbies?" "The flyer I saw in the office said that beginners were welcome." Eleanor said. "In that case, I wanna join too." Brittany said. "What?" Jeanette asked. "I don't want Alvie to have to always come to my rescue, so I'm gonna learn how to seriously fight. Sharpen my skills, you know?" "That's my girl! So, what do you guys say?" "Well, if Brittany's in, I guess I am." Theodore said. "And if Theo's in, so am I." "Perfect, let's go." Meanwhile, a certain teacher had overheard and found a female student, who was going to join the club, to help him. "Listen, you will challenge of the chipmunks to a fight in the club and you will destroy them. Understand?" "Yes, master."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Alvin and the gang headed for the office. Along the way, Simon and Theodore had second, and even third, thoughts about joining the martial arts club. Many thoughts of catching punches with their faces ran through their minds. However, they were munks of their words, and they had already said they would join. Brittany, meanwhile, was leading the pack. She was way out in front, ahead of everyone, including Alvin. Naturally, she was first to the office door and wasted no time waiting for everyone else to catch up. She quickly hunted down the club sign up sheet and wrote her name down. "There. Brittany Miller, ready to learn how to kick some serious butt." She said confidently to herself. After this, the rest of the chipmunks caught up. "Oh, there you guys are." Brittany said, as she saw the others walk in. "Couldn't slow down one little bit, could ya, Britt?" Eleanor said. "Hey, I thought it was clear. I'm dead serious about this. So there's no time to waste." "Well, I guess it's okay, if you that serious." "You know, you girls should sign up too." "Sorry, Britt, I'm already signed up for gardening club. Combine that with homework and I'm pretty slammed after school." Eleanor said. "Well, how about you, Jean?" "Well, I have heard that doing martial arts can sharpen your mind, as well as your body, and I'm always open to opportunities to improve myself. And, like you with Alvin, Brittany, I don't want Simon to have to come running every time I'm in trouble. So, sure, sign me up." "Will do, sis. Let's see." Brittany wrote down Jeanette's name. "There. Jeanette Miller. All done. Alvie?" Brittany said, passing the pen to Alvin. "Thanks, Britt. You guys want me to write your names down for you?" "Go ahead, Alvin." Simon said. Theodore nodded in agreement. "Alright then." Alvin quickly wrote down his and his brothers names. "Hey, it says here that the first meeting is today after school. Shouldn't we call Dave and let him know?" Theodore asked when he noticed the meeting time. "Yeah, I guess we should." Alvin said. Alvin pulled out his phone and hit one for Dave's speed dial and then hit send. Dave soon picked up. 'Hello?" Dave said. "Dave, it's Alvin. Listen, me, Sy, Theo, Britt and Jean just joined the martial arts club and it meets after school today. So, we thought we should call and let you know." "Well, okay. As long as your not too late. How long do you think it'll be?" "Well, it's the first meeting, so it'll probably be a lot of meet and greet. But, I don't think it'll be longer that half and hour." "Well, alright. That's fine. But, come right out after club's over. You know who is coming over tonight." "Will do, Dave. Talk to ya later." Alvin then hung up. "Who's you know who?" Brittany asked, having overheard Dave. "Mom." Alvin answered. "Oh, Miss Vinny's coming over to your house?" Eleanor asked. "Yeah. Dave said he got a letter from her in the mail this morning, saying she'd be over tonight." "God only knows when she mailed that. She sure does plan ahead." Brittany said. "Yeah, she sure does." "Do you think we could come over too, Al? We'd all like to talk to Miss Vinny some more. She's fun to talk to." Jeanette said. "Well, Dave said that he wanted to talk to mom about something, but if that's what you girls want, I don't think anyone will mind." "What do you say girls?" "Sure, I'm in." Brittany said. "Me too." Eleanor agreed. "Well then, it's decided. You can come over too." "Yes!" Jeanette said. "You know, we all love your mom, but I think Jean hit it off with her better than anybody." Brittany said to Alvin. "Your telling me." Alvin responded. Just then, Dr. Richards and a young girl entered the room. Alvin and Brittany fell silent and followed Dr. Richards' movements. "Well, hello, everyone. What are you doing here?" Dr. Richards asked. "We're signing up for the martial arts club." Theodore said. "Is that so? Well, I guess great minds think alike, because that's what we're here for. Me and my new friend Deborah." "Wait, Deborah? Debbie Ortiz, is that you?" Brittany asked. The girl didn't answer. She appeared to be in a sort of trance. "What's the silent treatment, Deb? It's me, Brittany." "You know her, Britt?" Alvin asked. "Yeah. Her name's Debbie Ortiz. She lives down the street from us. She was taking special classes at some academy over the summer, so we rarely saw her. But that's her, no doubt about it. Don't know why she won't talk to me though. I mean, we're not friends per say, but we're on friendly terms. After all, we're neighbors." "Oh, I'll bet she's just feeling a little shy. After all, she's a normal girl in a room full of world famous musicians." Dr. Richards said. "Oh, your too kind, doctor." Jeanette said. "Hey, Doc?" Alvin asked. "Yes, Alvin?" "You said you and Debbie are here to sign up for the club. But, you can't sign up, cause you're a teacher and teachers can't hit students, no matter what the reason is." "I'm well aware of the rules, Alvin. However, every club needs at least two teachers to act as advisors. So, I'm going to sign up to be an advisor and Debbie said she wanted to join, so we walked here together." "Oh, okay." Dr. Richards walked over and signed his name. "Deborah, would like me to sign your name for you?" "Of course, sir." "Hey, she talks!" Alvin kidded. "And isn't she polite?" Dr. Richards added. "Man, that innocent routine he's putting on is sickening." Alvin thought. "There. All done. Oh, and look at that. The first meeting is today, after school. Well, I guess I'll see you all then. Till then." Dr. Richards left the room. Debbie went to follow him out. As she passed by the munks, she quickly faced them and said 'I'm going to destroy you.' before walking out of the room. "Did she say what I think she said?" Jeanette asked. "I'm going to destroy you? What's that about?" Eleanor asked. "Debbie's being controlled." Alvin thought. "I guess she's really competitive." Simon said. "Seems that way." Theodore said. "Well, come on, guys. Let's get out of here." Alvin said. "Right." Everyone agreed. Later that day, at the club, the main advisor was searching for a way to wrap up the meeting. "Well, why don't we have a little exhibition? A friendly sparing match?" Dr. Richards asked. "Well, I guess that would be okay. Any volunteers?" "I'll do it." Brittany said. "But, Britt…" Alvin said. "Don't worry, Alvie. I may be a newbie, but I know some moves." "Alright, we need one more." "I will fight her." Debbie said. "Alright. Ortiz Versus Miller. On three. One, two..Three! Fight!" A student cried. "Here I come!" Brittany yelled. Brittany ran and threw a punch at Debbie. Debbie dodged it and then struck Brittany hard in the ribs. "Ow!" "Hey, light contact, light contact!" The teacher yelled. Debbie kept on attacking and it was all Brittany could do to block her attacks. Soon, however, she tripped and fell over. Debbie went for a finishing blow, however it didn't not land, because Alvin stepped in and blocked it. "Alright, that's enough." Dr. Richards said. "Everyone, have a good night." Debbie tore away from Alvin and walked off with Dr. Richards. "That look in her eyes. She's definitely being controlled." Alvin thought. Later that night, the munks sat around the dinner table, talking with Vinny. Alvin was reading his monster book. "I have to save Debbie. There's got to be something in here." Alvin thought. "Alright, I think I've waited long enough. Vinny, there's something I want to ask you." Dave said. "Okay, go ahead." "Well, are you attached to your tree house? I mean, are you against moving?" "Well, no, I'm not. Why?" "Well, I've been thinking since your run in with the Vorsteins over the summer and I've come to the conclusion that it would make things easier on your and the boys' relationship if you moved in with us." "Are you serious?" Vinny and all her sons, even Alvin, cried. "There's a spare room ready for you upstairs. All you have to do is say yes. You don't have to take the Seville name or anything, you just have to say yes." "Yes, yes, I'd love too!" "Great. Then, after we drop the kids off at school tomorrow, we'll go pick up your things and move them in here." "Oh thank you, Dave!" "No need to thank me. I just want to do what I think is best for the boys." "Well, thank you anyway. Oh, but I'll need to get a job. I don't want to be um, what's the term? Oh! Couch potato, that's it. I don't want to be a couch potato." "Well, I overheard the principal in the lunch line today saying that they needed some volunteer help. You won't get paid, but maybe you could get a job at the school, mom." Simon said. "Oh that sounds perfect!" "Add another to the list. Oh well, I'll just have to protect mom too. I'll protect everyone!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Location: Einstein High school

Date: September 15, 2005

The next day, Alvin was on edge more so than what was now usual. But, at least from his perspective, that was to be expected. After all, yesterday he had figured out that one of his classmates was being mind-controlled and that his mother would be seeking employment at the school, which she got. These new things, coupled with old, was pushing Alvin to his worry limit. But, he held strong for the sake of his family. He knew he had to, or otherwise he might lose them. "Ah, don't even worry yourself, Alvin. Your going to stop that vampire and protect everyone." Alvin thought to himself. Currently, he was walking to history class, Dr. Richards' class, with his family. His mother was also in tow, as she had a message from the office for Dr. Richards. "I can't wait to meet your teacher. He sounds like a fascinating man." Vinny said. "He is, mom. Believe it or not, he's an archeologist." Simon said "An archeologist? As in, he studies dinosaur bones?" "Amongst other things, I'm sure." "And Simon thinks he may have a condition known as porphyria." Jeanette said. "Porphyria?" "It's also known as the vampire disease and it causes about what you'd expect in the body. It makes the skin sensitive to light, and makes the gums decay away, thus making the teeth look longer." "Like fangs." "Exactly." "That's why I think he dresses the way he does. He's dressed head to toe in black. No skin exposed." Simon said. "Lord, if that's the case, he must get awfully hot on the warmer days. That poor man." "Yeah, and to make matters worse, Alvin's sure he's a real vampire and he's trying to prove it." "Really now, Alvin." "Hey, I know a vampire when I see one. And Dr. Richards is a bonafide, blood drinking, creature of the night. I know he is." "And what if your wrong?" Simon asked, with a tone of annoyance in his voice. "Then I'll apologize. But, I know I'm right here. My gut says so, and my gut's usually right in these situations." "And that's all the evidence he has, mom. A gut feeling. That's it." "But, I'm working on finding better evidence, and I will find it. So help me, even if it kills me, I'll find it." "If only he'd put this much effort into his studies, he'd be a genius, huh, mom?" Simon asked. "I guess so, dear." "Mother, you wound me! Siding with the enemy like that." Alvin said. "Oh, um, I'm sorry?" "Don't be, mom. Alvin's just being stupid and rude." "I don't know about rude, but I know that we'll see who's stupid once I have the evidence I need." "Whatever. Anyway, here we are, mom." "Great." Vinny opened the door and led the chipmunks into the room. "Hey, Alvin, who's that, your mom?" One of the kids who had picked on Simon and Theodore the year before called. "As a matter of fact, she is. Everyone, meet the boys and my mother, Vinny. She's got a job here now. In the office. So you'd better watch what you say about us." "That's right." Vinny said, playing along. The kid immediately backed down. Alvin was happy that his mother had gone along with what he had said.' "Well, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Seville." Dr. Richards said. "Oh, no, I'm not married to Dave, so I'm not a Seville. But you know, Vinny Seville does have a certain ring to it. In fact, it sounds better than Vinny chipmunk. Hmm, I'll have to talk to Dave about this. At any rate, till I change it, my last name is Chipmunk." "Well, then, it's nice to meet you Miss Chipmunk. I'm Dr. Richards. I hope we get to work together while I'm here." Dr. Richards said, extending his hand. Vinny grabbed it and shook it. "It's nice to meet you too, doctor. My son Simon speaks highly of you." "Does he now?" "Teacher's pet." A nearby kid said, just barely loud enough to hear. Everyone ignored it. "Well, Miss Chipmunk, what brings you to my humble corner of the school? Surely your not here just to meet little, old me." "Oh, that's right. Thanks for reminding me. 'sigh' Get it together, Vinny. This is your job now. Anyways, I have a message from the office. They said that one of the gym teachers had to leave early today and they need a substitute. And with your credentials, they were hoping you could do it." "Tell them I'd be happy to." "Alright. Well, boys, I've got to going. Work hard." "We will, mom." The munks said. Vinny then walked out of the room and the chipmunks took their seats. Doctor Richards then started class and began teaching about the civil war. Alvin, meanwhile, was concentrating on how Dr. Richards acted around his mother. "I don't like the way he looked at mom that whole time. I don't know what he was thinking and I don't want to know. All I know is that I won't let him do whatever he was thinking of doing. I will protect mom." "Alvin!" Dr. Richards called. "Huh? What?" "I asked you who was the president of the north during the civil war?" "Oh, um, Abraham Lincoln?" "That's right, Alvin. Abraham Lincoln was the president of the north during war. Oh, I just remembered something. Did you know that originally, Old honest Abe didn't have a beard and that it was a letter from a little girl, saying that he would look nice with one, that convinced him to grow one? Well, it's true." As he said this, Dr. Richards thought 'Alvin doesn't pay attention very well. And, according to what I've scrounged up about his grades, he's not very smart. Those two things together make believe that I can cross him off the list. I mean, sure he's shown that he's fast, but I have more than enough power to make that unimportant. I mean, speed doesn't do you a bit of good if you can't concentrate and out smart your opponent. Yes, I think I can cross Alvin off the list. Hmm, but Simon ad Jeanette are possibly smart enough to match wits with me. Maybe I should arrange a little accident for them." Later on, during gym class, the munks found themselves in a physical fitness test, which involved performing a set of various physical feats. Dr. Richards saw his perfect opportunity to at least injure Simon or Jeanette with the rope climb. He hid behind a bleacher and transformed into his bat form. He then flew up to the ceiling and loosened the screws that held the rope in place. He then returned to the bleacher and changed back. What he didn't know was that Alvin had seen his bat form, but had said nothing. "What was he doing up there?" Alvin wondered. Meanwhile, Jeanette approached the rope climb. She rubbed palms together and grabbed a hold of the rope. She then began to climb. When she was half way up, the loosened screws began to give way under Jeanette's weight. When they finally gave way completely, Jeanette fell. "AH!" "Jeanette!" Simon and the chipettes cried. Luckily, Alvin was able to race over and catch Jeanette in his arms. "You okay, Jean?" "Y-yeah. Thanks, Alvin. That fall could've broke my neck. You saved my life." Jeanette kissed Alvin's cheek in thanks. The class applauded Alvin's heroism. Dr. Richards quietly cursed Alvin. Alvin, meanwhile, merely set Jeanette down on her feet as the rest of the chipmunks, along with the main teacher, came running over. "Jeanette! Are you alright?" Eleanor cried. "I am, thanks to Alvin." "Oh, thank God for you, Alvie." Brittany said. "I am so sorry, Jeanette. I swear, I tested that rope earlier and held just fine. I don't know what happened." "Well, I'm alright now. Just shaken up." Alvin, meanwhile, stared daggers at Dr. Richards. "That's it. It's personal now. Your going down."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Location: Einstein high

Date: September 17, 2005

The day after the incident was a sort of miniature holiday, known as professional development day. This meant that the teachers spent the day learning new teaching techniques and the students got to stay home. The moment they got back in school, however, Alvin resumed his search for proof with a new found ferocity. "Nobody messes with my family and gets away it! Whether their alive, dead or something in between, if they put someone I care about in danger, they are going down!" He thought to himself as he stalked the halls, heading towards the lunchroom. He had festered in his room all day yesterday and nothing he did could distract him from his anger. No amount of video gaming or guitar playing could occupy his mind. Finally, he had made up his mind to put an end to this once and for all. He was going to rid of Dr. Richards, no matter what. He wasn't sure whether he could take him out, but he was fairly sure that he could that could take him down. Now all he needed was absolute proof that Dr. Richards was a vampire. "Just one little piece of evidence. Just a scrap. That's all I need. Just something to convince Simon and get everybody on my side. Please, God, give me something." Alvin prayed. Alvin stopped and leaned up against a corner in the hall. There he took a moment to gather himself and try to sort out what information he had. Suddenly, however, he let out a mighty yawn. It was then that he remembered that he had barely slept last night and he remembered his promise to Brittany. He knew she was waiting for him in the lunch room and he couldn't face her while looking half asleep. So, he ran to the restroom. He hurried to the sink, turned on the water and splashed some on his face. "Whew! That's better. Now, time to go get some lunch. Can't hunt vampires on an empty stomach." Alvin went to open the door. But, when he had opened it just a crack, he saw his current archenemy heading towards the bathroom. "Crap! Why now, when I'm hungry and weak? Crap, I gotta hide!" Alvin ran to a near by stall and shut the door. He then stepped up on the toilet, so that Dr. Richards couldn't see his feet. Alvin wanted to be hidden completely. Soon enough, Dr. Richards came into the room and walked over to the sink. All the while, he was cursing his luck. "Darn it all! I thought I would've figured this out by now. It's simple. It's one of the five of them. No more, no less. Those odds aren't so bad. So why can't I knock anyone else off the list, besides that idiot Alvin?" Hearing his name piqued Alvin's interest and anger. Remaining calm and thinking quickly, Alvin pulled out his cell phone and hurriedly switched it over to record mode. He then recorded what Dr. Richards said next. "This is ridiculous! I am the most powerful vampire in existence! Why should I have to fear a bunch of furry-faced freaks? Argh!" Dr. Richards unleashed his anger on the nearby towel dispenser and smashed the metal box in, which caused it to fall off the wall. "Alright, concentrate. It has to be one of them. Now think. Okay, Brittany's got a lot of determination, so it could be her. Then again, Simon and Jeanette are smart enough to match wits with me. It could be one of them. But, then there's Theodore and Eleanor. No doubt their innocence can mask some sort of hidden potential. So maybe it's one of them. Arg! I'm right back to back square one and I'm running out of time. Why is this so much harder than I thought it was going to be? 'sigh' I wish I had more time. I've only got a few hours. Tomorrow's the day one of them slays me. I've got figure out some way to stop that. There has to be some way." These were the last words Alvin heard before he took a chance and stood up to stick his head over the stall wall. He saw Dr. Richards, deep in thought. He also noticed that Dr. Richards had no reflection in the nearby mirror. "Perfect." Alvin thought. Alvin switched his phone to camera mode and angled it until he could get both Dr. Richards and the mirror in the shot. Once he had the best alignment he could get, he took the shot. Alvin's joy changed to fear, however, when heard the shutter click. "Crap! He must've heard that." Alvin thought, while ducking back down. Luckily for Alvin, Dr. Richards was too lost in thought to pay attention. Alvin heard Dr. Richards mutter something to himself and then walk out of the restroom. Alvin waited for a few seconds, then darted out of the room himself. "Thank you, God! Thank you, God! Thank you, God!" Alvin said over and over as he raced down the halls towards the lunch room. He quickly reached it and scanned the crowd for his friends. He spotted them at their usual table outside. "No time for food. This is too important." Alvin walked steadily to the door. He didn't want to draw the attention of anybody else that may be under Dr. Richards power. Once he got to the door, he pulled it open as fast as he could and darted to the table. "Guys, guys, guys!" He shouted. "What, what, what?" Eleanor asked. "Very cute, Eleanor. Anyways, listen. I finally got the proof I needed!" "Oh my head!" Simon complained. "If I have to listen to one more word of your headache inducing vampire garbage, I'm going to be sick. In fact, I already am sick. I'm sick of this stupidity. And I'm not going to sit and listen to it anymore. I'm out of here. If any of you want to stay and listen, fine, that's on you. Goodbye." Simon picked up his tray and walked away. "Fine. Let Simon be vampire chow. Now, do you guys want to hear this?" "Would we still be here if we didn't?" Eleanor asked. "Good point. Alright, first, look at this." Alvin showed the group the picture he took. "Whoa! Look at that, he has no reflection." Theodore said. "Where did you take this, Alvie?" Brittany asked. "In the bathroom, just a second ago. I was just coming out when I saw Dr. Richards heading straight at me. So, I ran back and hid in one of the stalls. Then He came in, yelling about us." "Us?" Jeanette asked. "Yeah, and I got that as my second piece of evidence. Take a listen to this." Alvin played the recording. The groups' eyes widened in sequence as the heard Dr. Richards talk about each of them. "What did he mean by tomorrow being the day one of us slays him?" Eleanor asked. "Does slay mean the same as kill?" Theodore asked. "No idea, and yes, Theodore, it does. Although, it's kind of hard to 'kill' something that's already dead. So, I guess you all believe me now?" The group nodded. "Good. Now, listen. No doubt, he's got something up his sleeve and it involves us. By the sound of things, he might make his move tonight. So, I think it's best if we stay together and have a sleep over tonight at my house. Strength in numbers after all. So, does that sound like a plan?" the group nodded. "Then that's settles it. Dr. Richards is going down, tonight." Later that night, the munks stayed up. At around eleven, it finally happened. Dr. Richards burst through the door and attacked them, despite his best efforts, Alvin couldn't stop the doctor from taking his family. However, he still gave chance. "What's going on?" Dave yelled as he and Vinny came down stairs. He saw Alvin running off into the night. "Alvin wait!" "I'm faster than you, Dave, so I'll go after him." "Be careful, Vinny." "Will do. Alvin, wait for me!" Alvin kept on running, as fast as his feet would carry him. "This is it! It ends tonight!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Vinny eventually caught up to her son. "Alvin, what's up going on?" "It's Dr. Richards, mom! He kidnapped everybody!" "What? Why?" "Because he's a vampire and, from what I heard earlier today, one of us is supposed to slay him tomorrow. He kidnapped everyone to prevent that. He didn't take me cause he thinks I'm too stupid to be able slay him. I'm gonna show him that you don't need brains to kill a monster. Will you help me, mom?" "I'm not a big fan of killing, but, I'll do anything for you, dear. Let's go." "Alright, follow me. It looked like he was going to the school."

Meanwhile, on the roof at Einstein high school's roof, Dr. Richards was restraining the munks with his mind control powers. Debbie was there already. "Why are you doing this, doctor?" Simon shouted. "Why? Because, one of you is supposed to kill me, and I can't let that happen." "Kill you? Why would we even consider doing that?" "The short answer is because he's a vampire, Simon." Jeanette said. "Oh, Jeanette. Not you too." "Oh, no, Simon. She's correct. Congratulations, Jeanette, you figured it out. I am a vampire." "I'm not the one who figured it out. That was Alvin." "Really? That idiot was the one who saw through my ruse? Well, he's a little more intelligent than I thought. But, it seems the rest of you caught on a little too late. Too bad. Oh, but your dear friend Alvin missed one, crucial detail. But, don't worry, I'll tell you. I mean, since your all about to meet your demise, you should at least know the true name of slayer. You see, I'm not just a vampire, I'm the vampire! I am count Dracula!" Dr. Richards shouted into the nighttime sky, as he abandoned his coat and hat.. "A-are you serious?" Jeanette stammered. "Dead serious." Dracula said, in such a way that he convinced everyone of his identity. The munks collectively gulped. "No way. You can't be real." Simon said. "Oh trust me, Simon. I'm far from being just book character. Have to say though, that Bram Stoker spins a pretty good yarn. Didn't like what happened to me at the end of the book, but, I was the better man and let it go. You lot, however, will not be so lucky." "Yeah, yeah. Talk big all you want, Drac. But, know this. Alvin's sure to come rescue us and when he gets here, he's gonna kick your sorry tail all over the place." Brittany said, confidently. "That fool? He's going to defeat me? My, what a marvelous fantasy world you live in, Brittany." "Mock all you want, but it's true." Suddenly, there was a loud bang downstairs. "Well, well, there he is now."

Just then, Alvin and Vinny stormed though the front door and raced through the school. Being unable to find the others in the school, they decided to check the roof. The darted up the stairs. Alvin slammed through the door to roof and shouted "Richards!" At the top of his lungs. "Well, well, if it isn't the mighty hero, come to save his precious family." Dracula mocked. "That's right. I'm going to clean your clock and walk out of here with everybody!" "Alvin, take mom and get out of here! Dr. Richards is actually Dracula!" Simon yelled. "What? Really?" "Yes, really. Which means he's the strongest vampire of all time. He's too strong for you!" "Oh, ye of little faith. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. But, why are you guys just sitting there?" "They are under my spell, the same as Deborah. The only way to free them is to defeat me." "Oh, is that all? Alright then, one spell breaking, coming up. Let's go, Drac!" "I don't have time to waste on you. Deborah, destroy him." Suddenly, Debbie shot towards Alvin. But, just as she reached Alvin, Vinny stepped in and blocked the girls attack. "Alvin, as much as I hate putting you up against the stronger opponent, I don't think I can help it. I don't think I can take on Dracula himself. But, you can, I know you can. I have faith in you, son. So go. I'll hold her off." "Yes, ma'am."

Alvin ran after Dracula. He jumped high into the air and landed a mighty punch to the back of Dracula's head. This caused the vampire king to stagger, but it didn't seem to severely injure him. "My, you're a strong one. I haven't been hit that hard in a long time. Alright then, you want a fight, you've got one." Dracula spun around and grabbed Alvin. He then threw him clear back to the door. "Ah!" Alvin called out as he landed against the door. "Holy crap, he's strong. I'm not sure I'll be able to out muscle him. So, I've got to outsmart him. Okay, think Alvin, think." Alvin dodged an attack from Dracula as he thought. As he spun around to face him again, Alvin caught sight of Eleanor and that caused him to remember something Eleanor had told him. "The gardening club's artificial sunlight projector! That's it! Oh, thank you, brain! I'd kiss you if I could. Now, how do I get him down to the club's room? Hmm. Well, the book said vampires are very prideful, so I guess insults will just have to do." "Hey, Drac! Is that best punch you can throw? I've seen squirrels stronger than you!" "What?" "You heard me! Squirrels!" Dracula, no enraged, dashed toward Alvin. Alvin stepped out of the way and let Dracula punch a dent into the metal door. The door flew open and Alvin darted around Dracula and ran down the stairs. "Follow me, bat boy!" "I am not a boy!" Dracula shouted as he charged after Alvin. Alvin led Dracula through the hallways, dodging attack after attack. Finally, Alvin found the room. But, when he tried the door, he found it to be locked. "Crap! How do I get this open!" Suddenly Alvin was grabbed by the back of the head and slammed into the door by Dracula. The force of the blow knocked the door open and Dracula threw Alvin into the room. Luckily, Alvin landed right by his target. "This ends now, Alvin." "Yeah, your right. It ends here. Say good morning, Dracy-boy!" Alvin shouted as he jumped up and switched on the projector. The beam of artificial tore threw Dracula's left shoulder. "AH! Sunlight at night!" "Well, look at that. Your clothes must be vampiric too, cause they burn right along with you." "Why you little!" Alvin turned the projector up into Dracula's eyes. "Ah!" "I know, I hate when the sun gets in my eyes too." Alvin mocked. "I'll kill you!" Alvin turned the projector and aimed it straight into Dracula's open mouth, burning his throat badly. "Ah!" I-I must escape!" Dracula transformed and flew towards a window. Alvin turned the beam and hit Dracula square in the back. The artificial sunlight caused Dracula to lose control of his powers and transformed back in midair. Dracula came crashing down onto some desks. Alvin rushed the projector over and shined it at full strength over Dracula's whole body. "Rise and shine!" Alvin cried. Dracula writhed in pain and clothes and skin caught fire. Soon, he was burning to ash. The last thing he saw was the calendar in the corner. The date for the next club meeting was circled. It was the eighteenth. After he saw that, Dracula turned completely into dust. Alvin switched off the machine and said 'guess I should sweep this up." Alvin walked over to a nearby janitor's closet and grabbed a dust pan and a broom. He came back, swept up Dracula's ashes and then opened the window. He poured the ashes outside and let the wind take them away. Alvin then looked at the clock. "Huh, it's tomorrow. Looks like it was me all along who was supposed to slay old Drac. Well, that's what he gets for under estimating me. Now, it's time to get back to everyone." Alvin shut the window and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, the other chipmunks noticed they could move again. "Hey, we can move again." Eleanor said. "That must mean that Alvie won!" Brittany cheered. Vinny meanwhile, noticed that Debbie, who had been struggling violently to get free from her just a moment go, was now dead wait in her arms. "The spell on her must be broken as well." Just then, Alvin came up the stairs. "Alvin!" The munks cheered. They ran to check on their friend. "Are you hurt, Alvie?" Brittany asked. "Well, I'll probably be sore in the morning and I'll have some bruises, but otherwise, I'm fine." "Alvin, how did you beat Dracula?" Eleanor asked. "Let's just say that I love the tech the gardening club gets it's hand on." "The only thing there that could hurt a vampire is the sunlight projector Eleanor was talking about." Jeanette said. "And that's what I dusted him with. Emphasis on the dusted. Turns out, vampires really do turn to dust in the sunlight." "Um, Alvin, I…" Simon started. "Save it, Sy. I know what your gonna say, and it's alright. And, to show I'm a good sport, I'm not going to say I told you so. Now, let's get out of here, what do you say?" 'Sounds good to me." "And me." Brittany said. The others nodded. "Well, I've got Deborah." Vinny said, hoisting Debbie onto her back. "Alright, let's go. Boy, I'm glad this place doesn't have a security system. Otherwise, we'd have to figure out how to explain this." "Yeah, we're glad too. Now, let's go home." Simon said. "Sounds good to me. Man, I'm gonna sleep like the dead tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Location: Street to chipettes house

Date: September 18, 2005

The munks walked down the street. They had been walking for a while, and naturally Vinny got tired. So, Alvin took over carrying Debbie. "Thanks for taking over, Alvin. Phew, I guess I'm just not as strong as I used to be. Must be my age." "No problem, mom. And, don't worry about your age. To us, and I mean all six of us, you'll always be twenty-one and holding." "Ha ha. Twenty-one and holding! I like that. Can I use that?" "Sure thing, mom. What's mine is yours."

The group soon reached Debbie's house. "That's her house. Whoa! The cops are here!" Brittany said "You guys hide. They'll never buy a story that involves all of us. So, I'll take her down there." "Got it. Now, go on. Take her home, Alvie." Alvin nodded and walked down the street. As he neared the house, he called out to the closest officer. "Excuse me, Officer! Can I get some help here?" "Holy! It's her! Boys, come out here!" The officer called. The other officers and Debbie's parents came running out. "My baby!" Mrs. Ortiz yelled. "Alvin, right?" An officer asked. "Yes sir. Alvin Seville, at your service." "Where did you find her?" "Well, I was out for night time run before bed and I went by our school and low and behold, there she is, passed out on the front lawn. Didn't look like she'd been dumped there, so I'm guessing this is just a case of some serious sleepwalking." "She walked all the way to the school?" Mr. Ortiz asked. "Seemed that way. I didn't see anything that looked like a kidnapper had dumped her there. And, come to think of it, why would a kidnapper dump her at the school. They'd surely know that that would be a place the cops would look. So, that being said, I think this is just a case of sleepwalking. Or maybe sleep running, cause that's a lot of ground to cover by walking. Anyways, I'm just glad she's okay and that I could get her home." "So are we. Thank you, Alvin." Mrs. Ortiz said. "Not a problem. Well, is there anything else anybody needs?" "Guess not." One of the officers said. "Well, then, I'll be going then. Good night, everybody." Alvin ran back down the street and joined his hiding family. "What kind of story did you give them, Al?" Jeanette asked. "I told them that I was out for a nigh time run and found her along the way. Made up an excuse involving sleepwalking. I'll spare you the details." "And you fooled them?" Eleanor asked. "Nobody seemed to have a clue that I was lying through my teeth." "Huh, maybe you should join the drama club, Al. I mean, if your able to fool the cops, you must be a good actor." Eleanor said. "Yeah, maybe. Now, let's go home. I'm about to pass out." "Me too. Let's go." Jeanette said. As they walked back, Brittany began singing. "Everything's gonna be alright."

The next day, the munks walked the halls of their school. As they headed for their first real class, the met with the principal. "Excuse me, kids, but, have you seen Dr. Richards?" "Oh, yeah, we saw him last night. Turns out, he was a vampire and he kidnapped us cause one of us was supposed to slay him. But, don't worry, Alvin took care of him." "Please, be serious, Theodore. I don't have time for this. Where is he?" The principal then left. "She didn't believe me." "I don't blame her. I wouldn't believe it either if I hadn't been there." Simon said. "Ah, it doesn't matter. As long as it's over, nothing else matters." Alvin said. "Like Brittany sang last night. As long as it's over, then everything's gonna be alright."


End file.
